


Royal Chains

by DragonDreamer



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDreamer/pseuds/DragonDreamer
Summary: YamxSharr fic. Them parting ways, getting hurt, bad communication, and a spirited reunion. Work in progress. I just love this pairing and felt like indulging myself haha. I haven't finished reading the manga, so it's more based off of the anime and where it leaves off.
Relationships: Sharrkan/Yamuraiha | Yamraiha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Royal Chains

Sharrkan knew he was a weak man. He was a spineless wimp, but yet he was known as one of the best swordsmen in the seven kingdoms and a worthy prince of the throne to Heliohapt the moment his older brother decided it was time to hand him the reigns.

"You were born of the late King's wife, after all." Armakan, his half brother, used to say with an easy, understanding smile on his features. Their relationship was odd, as they were brothers and yet, from birth, they were pitted against each other for the crown. Armakan had known there was nothing a small eight year old could do in the face of grown-ups commanding him to take the throne from his sibling. Armakan's counsel was likely arguing the same. He'd always wanted to be closer... like a real family.

The day the letter came, Sharrkan had been taken by surprise. His brother, after all was still a young, capable man. Why should he decide to abdicate so suddenly?

_"It's time, my brother. Although I was graced with the power to rule our kingdom these last sixteen years, I feel it is in the best interest of the people to allow them to be ruled by rightfully traditional blood. Before you were much too young, and after the events involving the Al Thamen, I am aware that you have come to learn much in your time in Sindria and are indeed suitable to take the throne. I've looked forward to the day when I would get to see the capable ruler you've grown into._

_Armakan"_

"Stupid Swordsman! You're blocking the hallway and Ja'far and I have better things to do than stand here with my arms full." And annoyed woman's voice called him back to his thoughts.

"O-oh! Yam! Ja'far- right, sorry." He excused himself immediately, returning to his chambers. He was expected back in Heliohapt soon, within the month in fact. His thoughts were swimming with memories of the past sixteen years. He'd visited his country about three times a year for but a night, and he knew his ties there were strong... but ruling? He'd never be able to leave his people to simply visit all the friends he'd made.

"-I said hello!" Yam's face popped through his door. The swordsman jumped at the new arrival.  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
"A couple of minutes. You're really out of it today, are you sick? Sin would have me make you some medicine..."  
"Hm? Oh no, no, nothing like that. I-uh-I got a letter from my brother."  
"The king in Heliohapt?"  
"That's the one!" He managed a grin, trying to gather himself again. "He's decided it's time for me to take over."  
"Take over... what?"  
"The kingdom."  
"The..." Her sentence wasn't finished because the woman was stifling a giggle.  
"Hey! What are you laughing at?!" This was a serious talk. How could she not see that.  
"Yeah, ok _King Sharrkan_. Oooh. Hahaha!"  
"Shut up, you crazy witch!" He growled, pulling her cheeks in odd directions. "I'm super ready to be king! I'll have servants and concubines and-"  
"Aend pepel teh tak car owf-" The worked to swat away his grip. "You can hardly take care of yourself let alone an entire kingdom, idiot."  
"Well I'll have plenty of people to take care of me once I get there, unlike Sindria. Not to mention the women there don't go on and on about some silly spell and would be so overjoyed when they see my handsome face again."  
"Yes, overjoyed the baby has returned... still like a baby."  
"Exact-hey! I grew up. I'm a man now. I'm old enough to be king. Armakan took the throne much younger age than me, you know."  
"I've met him. I believe it was about six years ago? So noble and handsome... It's hard to believe you two are related!"  
"Ha! Well..." How easy it had been to build himself up when he argued with the sea witch. He'd almost forgotten his worries, almost.  
"Well, I'm leaving. And soon. So be sure to memorize this face before then. You'll be missing it." He said, knowing at the very least, she'd be happy to have him out of his hair.  
"Don't look so serious, you'll make me think you're actually sick." She huffed a bit more quietly.  
"I'll miss you." The words escaped him before he'd been able to remember that they were supposed to hate each other. So uncool. Yam's bright blue eyes widened momentarily, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.  
"I-I-I won't miss you! Stupid swordsman!" She burst before storming off down the hall. Sharr could only laugh at her before getting to work on taking proper precautions.

~~~

"If this is how you solve a conflict, I feel sorry for your country." Yam piped up. It was the night before the prince would leave for Heliohapt and festivities were as lively and raucous as ever. Of course, Sin couldn't be more supportive of his long time friend returning to his kingdom as a king-to-be, making him promises of visits and lasting friendships. The other generals were also supportive and wishing him well.

Currently, the buzzing Heliohapt prince was picking a fight with a similarly swaying King.  
"Come on, King Sin! Fight me! I've wanted to beat you since we were little. What? Are you scared I'm going to win?" His obnoxious laugh amplified the already boisterous background noise.  
"Witch!" He rounded on the blue-haired magician. "Wouldja shut your mouth for five seconds so I can beat the king?"  
"Like you'd even stand a chance like that!"  
"Ha! Jokes on you because I fight better drunk."  
"You wish!"  
"Scared I'm gonna hurt him?"  
"Not at all. I'm more scared you're going to embarrass your country before you even get the chance to rule!"  
"Dammit! Shut up!"  
"Make me!"  
"Fine!" He drew his sword, pointing the tip at her throat. "Fight me and you'll have no choice but to acknowledge me."  
"I wouldn't want to embarrass the king of idiots."  
"Coward."  
"Ha! When I win, give me some of your royal treasure." 

The pair nearly raced to the training grounds, Sharrkan only stumbling a bit behind his rival.  
~  
"Ow-ow-owwwww!" The swordsman winced as the witch applied the treatment to the singed skin on his arm. He was quickly tsked and whacked over the head for moving too much.  
Yam may not consider him a friend in the same way the other generals did, but she was always meticulous in her care. If it hadn't been for her speedy and precise repair of his wounds, he might not have been able to continue fighting with her like this.  
"Why do you have to keep saying things like that?" He wished to know.  
"I didn't say anything. Did you hit your head too hard back there?"  
"You know what I mean. About me becoming king. Why do you think it's so ridiculous. I'm the first prince to be born of Queen Patra, the King's First wife. Sure Armakan was older, but we both knew this day would come eventually." He tried to search her face, but couldn't see through the veil of blue. "Answer me seriously." The witch didn't even stop her work for a moment, answering as though it were the most obvious response in the world.  
"The Sharrkan I know isn't a king. He's too loud and playful. He doesn't take anything seriously except a good fight. He hasn't spent hardly a month in his kingdom since he left. He's more interested in pretty women than being careful about selecting the right wife for his country. He's still such a child- ow!" She flinched at a surprise flick to her temple.  
"What the hell?"  
"Why can't you look me in the face when you badmouth me? Like you always do."  
"Because..." She huffed, hardly able to meet his serious gaze. "Your wound. It needs to be treated."  
"Then finish what you're going to say to my face and then get back to it."  
"Why should I do that just because you tell me to?"  
"Yam. Tonight-just tonight- can you take me seriously? Please?" He looked at her earnestly.  
"You're still a child sometimes and you're careless. I can't count how many times you've almost gotten killed, especially when we faced the Al Thamen and... your back... it was in really bad shape. It took so long for you to recover... It's like no one in this damn castle can remember I'm not a trained medic. I'm a genius, sure, but I never knew... if I'd be able to save you or not. Your skin is so dark but I'd never seen you so pale." Her voice wavered, eyes searching for other things to look at. "Besides that, I don't know. It's hard to see you as a king. You never talked about it before." She finished, returning her attention to the injury at hand, quickly patching it up and coming to stand, leaving the intimate space they had just occupied together.

"It's not like I thought I would get this huge responsibility this suddenly. It's not like I don't want it." He protested, scrambling to stand and follow her.   
"Do you?"  
"Huh?"  
"Do you really want to be king?" She clarified, turning to face him. "You're done with being a general and living in Sindria? Just like that?"  
The prince's lips twitched, hesitating. She looked like divine judgment, daring him to lie and be smited.

"Yes." He said. In all honesty, he wasn't even sure if it was the truth or not. What he did know was that whether he wanted to or not, he was going to Heliohapt at first light tomorrow and he was going to try his damndest to be the king she apparently didn't believe he could be. She deflated visibly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, that's that I suppose." She muttered, "If it's what you want, then you'll be fine, I'm sure." She sighed, turning on him again and stalking away.  
"Yam!" He called after the witch. He was filled with so many emotions he was shaking. "I'll make you sorry you didn't believe in me! Next time we see each other you'll have no choice but to bow at my majesty!" He called. That second part didn't exactly feel right on his tongue. Still, it sucked to hear his rival badmouth him like that. Did she really find him so pathetic?  
 _...I'd never seen you so pale..._

Whatever. Where was a strong drink when you needed one? This was his going away party after all.

~

"Hurry, Shar! Do you want to make your boat or not?" A bouncing Pisti tugged along the wobbling swordsman.  
"Stop jiggling me or I'm gonna hurl..." He moaned, practically crawling at this point."  
"Sharrkan! Need a hand there?" A deep, manly voice sounded just next too him.  
"Hinahoho!" Pisti chimed happily. "Mind lending his royalness a hand?" She giggled.  
"With pleasure."  
"N-no, please-" The Imachukk giant lifted Sharrkan with ease, lofting the dizzy man over his shoulder and jogging for the docks.  
 _Kill me now. Please._ His aching mind pleaded.

"-arr!" A voice sounded from far away. "Sharrrr!" It was louder this time. At this point, he was too busy trying to find a stationary point to focus on to notice who was calling.  
"Good! You haven't left yet. Hinahoho! Good morning."  
"Good morning, Yam. I thought you'd still be asleep this early in the morning."  
"Oh, um, not today! I almost forgot to give Sharrkan something before he left."   
Allowing himself to bring his head up slowly, the former general came dangerously close face to face with the sea witch.   
"Aah-er- what did you want?" He asked, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. Her eyes were bright and determined, though the shadows beneath them were unmistakable. Had she slept at all last night? The next thing he knew she was shoving some kind of shell in his face.  
"Here. A going-away present." She stated bluntly. She'd gone through the trouble to get him a present? Then again what was he going to do with a shell? Maybe wish he were near the sea... or remind him of her...  
"You didn't have to-"  
"I thought I'd make some for all the generals. They're communication shells. So even if we're far away, we can stay connected. I also made a note with instructions..." She remembered rummaging through her bag.

She actually wanted to stay in touch with him. She must care more than he thought? Though it _was_ for all the generals too... He took the instructions thankfully, pocketing them in his bag along with the carefully wrapped communication shell. "Hey Hina, let me down for a bit. I want to thank her properly." He said.  
"Oh no! No need. I'll be on my way. You wouldn't want to be late for your boat. I'll... just head back now." She made to leave.  
"Wait! Ah, thanks Hina. Wait! Yam!" Sharrkan ran a bit to catch her before she could get too far. He grabbed her wrist, turning her to face him again so he could hug her properly. It was something he'd never done before, not even when they were children. He'd been a bit afraid of the witch, to be honest.  
"Thank you, Yam. I'll definitely stay in touch."  
"Ah-haha- don't be so serious like that. You're gonna have a kingdom to take care of, you know..."  
"I promise I will. I'll show you what a great king I'll be and make you eat your words."  
"Huh?"

A loud siren sounded, signaling the ship would be leaving soon.  
"I have to go! Take care Yam! Get some sleep, wouldja?" He called, waving behind him as he ran off. He couldn't quite place the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. Perhaps something akin to longing? No...

"Sharrkan!!!" Yam? "Sharrkan! I'll miss you too! Be sure to contact us! If you don't I'm going to kill you!" The witch's strained voice reached him and he felt his heart swell uncomfortably. He really would miss her too. He felt like he could really run forward now, so he did, beaming.

~~~~~~~~

What the hell? Three years and when he returns for a surprise visit, half of the generals are gone. Even the sea witch apparently got a better gig being the dean of some magic school.   
"And Masrur is in... Ream?" Heliohapt's King clarified with Ja'far.   
"Yes. He's even got a couple kids now."  
"Wha? No way. That wall of a man... The others too?"  
"If you're asking about Yam, she seems to busy to bother with a relationship. Pisti is trying to get Spartos to come visit Artemyra, but Hinahoho keeps warning him against it. I can't imagine why..."  
Sharrkan was surprised the assassin had put it so bluntly. He hadn't been asking about her specifically... Why did he bring it up?! The whole situation had him flustered.   
"I-i wasn't. For the record- asking about her." He blushed, fidgeting with his chains.   
"Probably for the best. She was pretty mad when you stopped checking in every month or so."  
"She was?"  
Ja'far gave him a pointed, annoyed glare. "I'm not going to be the middle man here. As glad as I am to see you, I'm up to my ears with work and Sin is off on diplomatic business, which you would know had you called before hand. I'll see you for the banquet later."  
"Ah... Alright."

~~~

He ended up going to visit her. He didn't know what had possessed him, maybe guilt, maybe curiosity, or maybe because he actually had missed her. Calling had been tough. He could hear everyone, sure, but it wasn't the same as seeing them in person, with the facial expressions the fighting, half the fun was being together. 

So now he was standing at the school gates, wondering how idiotic he must look to the bystanders passing by him. When he saw her, she would boil him alive. The thought both terrified and excited him, and that only scared him more. 

"K-k-King Sharrkan!" A voice squeaked from behind him.   
"Hm?" Said man turned to whatever noise had just been made only to be faced with empty space.   
"My name is Sphintus! Fifth son of Ramahep, an old noble family. It's an honor to be in your presence!"  
Looking down, the swordsman noticed the young man on his hands and knees, bowing deeply to him.   
"Ah, so you know who I am then?" He couldn't help the prideful grin growing on his features. He couldn't wait to run this in the witch's face.   
"Sphintus. It's nice to meet you. I'm well aware of the misfortune that befell your family. I'm glad to see you're doing well. I'm actually here to-"  
"IDIOT SWORDSMAAAAANNNN!!!" Fury incarnate seethed, sounding as though it was heading for him at an incredibly fast pace. Before he could react, he was flat on his back, looking up at a distraught boy and the goddess herself. 

Witch. He meant witch. 

"Sphintus. Get up. No one needs to bow to this idiot." Yam huffed, crossing her arms.   
"Aw, Yam. I come all the way to see you and this is how you greet me?" He smiled, what had he been so afraid of again? "I've already got respect from your student and the rest of the country, care to join the club?" He stood, brushing his clothes off. The poor boy Sphintus looked about ready to split his head in half or faint, whichever came first. "You don't have to worry. We're always like this. Go ahead. It was nice meeting you. Good luck learning anything from this crazy one." He laughed, earning him a familiar whack to the back of his head.   
"At least he's wisened up to magic. I win on that fro-wha-Sharr-" she was cut off mid-sentence by a surprisingly strong hug.   
"I really missed you. I'm sorry I stopped calling. It was too hard not to be there."  
Her pale hand, poised to hit him stopped and instead rested on his soft white hair.   
"I missed you too. A lot. I'm still mad at you." She responded softly, feeling unnaturally comfortable in the embrace.   
"I leave in three days. Can you forgive me until then."  
"Ok." She chuckled, "But only until then."


End file.
